


Three Toast's to Us (Glasses)

by Lady_Kaie



Series: Igtober 2020 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Iggy gets married and he and his beloved are gifted some touching keepsakes...
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Nyx Ulric, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Original Character(s)
Series: Igtober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948411
Kudos: 10





	Three Toast's to Us (Glasses)

**Author's Note:**

> Igtober 2020: Prompt 5: Glasses

“I do…” The sweetest words I could have ever hoped to hear in my life and now they are mine to share back to you.

My Darling.

The one who has stood beside me since we found each other after the separation of time that kept us apart. Without fail, hesitance and certainly without judgment even when you could have run away in the face of my wretched appearance that was unsightly but also a hindrance to a simple way of life, you have remained steadfast and open hearted to make it seem as though loving me was the easiest task in all of Eos.

A blind man, broken and bruised, and so very lost in his own turmoil, and yet you do not see these things when you look at me. You do not feel the ebb from my heart that calls for your own, desperate to feel that precious beat of life move in time to the one that ties me to this star. For I am no longer a resident of this moving piece of rock for I have moved galaxies to exist in your orbit. My new star…

You.

You are that glorious celestial body that is set within the inky blackness of this life, glowing with such force that I will never lose my way again. One day soon the darkness will take over my sight once more, but it will never steal this moment as I gaze upon you, dressed in your finery with that gorgeous smile beaming so honestly back at me. 

“Do you…” The call of my King, dressed in his finest and standing before the small congregation we asked to join us for this moment, while the rest of the population waits excitedly for the party afterward, offers me a smile that is full of knowing for he too has found his love. He understands the way it call fill all of those hollow spots within a person and fill them up with bliss. “Ignis Stupeo Scientia…. Take this _____ to be your wedded ________, here beneath the blessing of the Astral’s as made into law through me, your King.” 

I cannot express the words fast enough. It is like slow motion that my mouth parts, air forces out the sounds and my tongue forms the little syllables that will anchor my soul to yours. Though, I needed no ceremony to decide this for me, that day a mere few years ago that feel like a lifetime now, when you took my hand, I was yours. “I do.” 

No one says a word, though everyone is dying to let loose cheers as their excitement is written over their faces. When Noctis motions for Ravus and your friend to hand the rings to us, we exchange nothing more than a kiss because the words have already been spoken over the years. Vows that we have promised one another after hardship or worry, happy or ecstatic times, that were the catalyst to this precious moment. Soft lips envelope mine, a tender touch of your tongue to the tip of my own that I have sent out to great you, I feel your promise flow through me just as I hope you feel my own trail through you.

Noctis chuckles at the slight lack of decorum and this time no one holds back from cheering their pleasure at seeing us, at long last as most of them say, take this next step into our future. Your blush is gorgeous and I’m tempted to kiss you more…

Thankfully my King senses my desire and proudly announces, his crown twinkling brightly in the candle light, “I know pronounce you joined beneath our heavenly Astral’s… The two of you may now kiss, properly, to seal your union.” Not a single soul remains sitting as I draw you tightly into my arms, slotting your body against mine in that perfect way that we fit together and consume all that you have to give me.

There’s passion, tenderness, silliness, and an overwhelming sense of love that will last me the rest of my days. As I let you go, I see that love shining back in your eyes and this time it is you to kiss me much to the delight of our little makeshift family. Into my arms you fall, claiming what everyone knows is rightfully yours and the heaven’s know I’ll let you. Every inch of this blind and broken man is yours.

For it is you who makes me see…

And you who has made me whole.

**********

October is one of my favorite months and it was a definite consensus between us both that we would get married in the tenth month of the year. The weather is perfect and the quick shift from daylight to twilight makes for the perfect ambiance for the party after our nuptials, especially with the consideration that we wanted the evening to be celebrated both inside and outside. 

THe market square, where most of our time is spent when work duties do not hold us back, was the chosen location for the festivities. String lights of every color are glowing brightly in the sunset streaked sky, illuminating the scene of rustic wooden tables with wrought iron chairs are strewn about save for the central spot that has been saved for the dance floor. The tea shop and bookstore have their doors open to admit an exquisite myriad of smells into the night air. This is not a high class affair that I surely would have insisted upon had the world not met destruction over an entire decade, and yet, I couldn’t have dreamt of anything more perfect.

You are here, on my arm, smiling happily at our friends and family that have gathered to greet us.

“The Scientia’s!” Someone shouts and without requesting my feet to move they take the journey down the arched walkway that leads us into the market world where thunderous applause greets us upon arrival.

Prompto, Gladiolus, Nyx, Noctis, Ravus and your wonderful friend are there to greet us at the end of the march through the crowd and step out of the way so that we can be seated at our table. Drawing out your chair and then pushing it in gently so that you are comfortably placed in the center place at the candle lit white willow long table, flower petals strewn about for a flash of color amongst the pale muted colors of lace cloth and cream colored plates, I press a kiss to your flushed cheek and take my own seat. When I turn to you, your hand comes up to stroke at my bare scarred eye that is open and bright green for this special day. In a little while the darkness will take me again, but for now there is a touch of magic in the air and I am ever so grateful to those who have gifted me this blessing for such an occasion.

With a gentle caress across your palm as I catch your hand and hold it to the battered flesh you have worshipped without fail day in and day out, I smile and then direct my attention to our friends who look ready to burst. It is common Lucian custom for the family to bestow the newly wedded couple gifts to begin their marriage. 

Prompto proudly steps forward first, his bright blue orbs filled with unrestrained joy as he sets down a large cast iron cauldron that has been painted with both of our names intertwined amongst the letters that match and a few of our favorite dishes along the sides. Far too excited to wait patiently for us to get a good look at the large pot, Prompto points inside, practically glowing he is so happy. “And… we got you your glasses…”

“Wait?” Gladio called out from behind.

“What glasses?” Ravus seconded, stepping forward to look into the pot despite his girlfriend’s hand on his arm that was an attempt to make him stay.

Noctis sighs and blinks at the Prince like he’s the dumbest person on the planet, which is a customary Noctis emotion as of late, and points to Prompto’s gift. “The glasses. We said that we would get them.”

“Nuh uh Princess.” Gladio shakes his head in a negative fashion adn quickly steps forward to the table where he sets his own gifts down. There is a hand crafted toolbox made of Lucian oak, a rich creamy wood with a dark bark, with my last name burned into the wood. The handles for each tool are made from the same wood and the metal used is a gorgeous shining black. Atop the tools there are two small bundles wrapped up in thick fabric that were clearly wrapped by Nyx. Gladio doesn’t have a very finessed touch.

Nyx, who has remained behind the behemoth of the group shakes his head and calls out to his lover. “Gladdy, baby, it’s not a big deal.” Even though Gladio is staring down Noctis like there is a battle ready to start. No matter how much they have gone through or the love that is between them, the two of them have always been competitive.

Another throat is cleared and it is when Ravus steps forward to squeeze in between the monarch and his shield, settling down a bundle of various fabrics with two more little pouches that undoubtedly house a pair of, “It seems as though we have all miscommunicated,” His gaze snaps to first Gladio, who is reluctant to back down, and then to Noctis who seems to fall out of the spell he was under as he merely nods in agreement with the older man. Even after all this time, hardly anyone, save his own beloved, argues with thr Prince of Tenebrae. “For we also got you glasses.” Ravus’ smile softens as he looks at the two of us, my own gaze relieved for his interruption between my King and comrade. The last thing I wanted to deal with, but especially have you deal with on our wedding day, was a fight. Ravus saved us all from that.

Traditional gifts, cloth for creating drapes, clothing, towels, and bedding, tools for making, building and repairing a home and the pieces that go inside of it, and of course, some form of cookery which is a staple of each and every home, have been given in their own ways through those we are closest to on this special night and the gesture moves me to tears. Usually these gifts were heirlooms passed down by family members on both sides, so as to create a new family’s belongings and therefore mixing two people’s heritages. Our families that brought us into this world are long gone after the dark years, but we are fortunate in that our friends have stepped into the role in order to give us a glimpse of tradition. The Glasses are often made or designed by the mothers of the bride and groom so as to combine the aesthetic of each child. The purpose of glasses, which vary by region depending on what is the typical preferred alcohol by the people, is simply a symbol of good times and kind words that should be remembered on special occasions during the couple’s marriage.

Leaning to nuzzle your cheek, that is slightly damp with tears, a small smile blossoms over your lips that I cannot help but reciprocate. Your fingertips move reverently across the various textures or wrapping as you sit entranced beneath the glorious pressure of tradition and just how precious these gifts are. Noctis, Gladio and Ravus are the closest to the table and nearly wilt when they see your tears, but thankfully those who know you best beside’s myself, step forward and soothe their worry.

“Pleased then Mrs. Scientia?” Prompto teases you gently, sidling up behind Noctis and wrapping him in his long arms so that he can hold and bask in the intimate moment.

“Of course. The fact that all six of you wanted to put time and effort into something that is meant to be given by our families…” The back of your hand jerks up quickly to stifle a soft sob from your lips, but it slips out regardless.

“Darling?” It’s a soft sound, aware of your happy turmoil but I cannot stand the thought of you upset happy or otherwise tonight. “Are you alright?” Drawing you into my arms so that I can cradle you close, you kiss my smooth jawline lovingly and nod. 

“Course ___ is.” Nyx sounds off as he leans over the table to take your hand in his. A soft, gentlemanly kiss is given to the smooth flesh and when your eyes meet everyone can see the silent gratitude that passes between the two of you. Of course everyone else wants their moment, which is unfortunate for me because I have to give you up so that our friends can receive their hugs.

Tears and loving words are passed around before the others grow impatient with waiting for our response to their gifts and once you are settled, the three sets of drinking glasses are unveiled. Not one set are the same.

Those gifted to us from Gladiolus and Nyx are tall with a bulbous top that leads into a slimmer body which are perfect for drinking beer. They are pristine clear crystal with a blown glass book and dagger charm attached to the front. A dagger for me and a book for you…

“They are perfect Gladiolus.” How many nights have we all passed in front of a fire enjoying one of Gladio’s home brewed beers? And now how many more will we enjoy with these gorgeous glasses?

When I glance up to offer another word of appreciation, I am touched to see that Gladiolus has teared up. He scratches at his neck in that characteristic tell that he has when he's feeling shy and murmurs, "Lots of beer… lots of sharin'" 

"Yes indeed my friend. And much more to come." It is the promise he had been trying to out into words but emotion stunted the sentiment. Thankfully I'm fluent in emotional Gladiolus.

I would go and hug my friend if it weren’t for Noctis motioning excitedly for me to open the glasses from Prompto and hismelf, and a gentle reminder that hugs can be saved for after the three gifts are fully discovered. With a kiss to your cheek, I settle back down and wait for you to open the second set of glasses. 

These are pure black glass tumblers that are somehow square and round and the exact same time. Five square edges meet with five round panes to provide a rather unique shape that makes me think of a star in the night sky. In fact the five panes boast our first name initials entwined with points touching the corners of the two letters and the others are our favorite constellations that look down over Eos. Each one is a tale that is precious to us as an individual or as a couple. This thoughtfulness has Prompto written all over it. “Oh Prom…”

“Indeed.” I second, touched immensely by such detail to not only each one of us as an individual but to us as a couple. “Hurry up and open the third so I can hug people.” 

“I know!” You chuckle through your tears and the others follow suit as you reach for Ravus and your friend’s set. They are of course wine glasses.

Stemless for practicality, though I am usually disapproving of something so modern when there is a clear elegance to a traditional design, but these are perfection. They are half glass and half gold plating. Looking at them a small smirk covers my lips and I quietly say, “No fingerprints.” Which I hate on a wine glass! And Ravus knows it.

Such thoughtfulness has gone into this set, not so much in the design as it is rather simple with the two types of materials used, but in the fact that when I gaze into the bottom of the glass I noticed a small dome and beneath it are little glass trinkets in the shape of fireflies. There are two. One for me and one for you.

“Okay. That’s enough of this.” You’re up out of your chair and hugging people before I can register what happened, but the moment I do, my friends are enveloped in not only my arms, but my gratitude.

“Congrats Iggy.” *Noctis*

Gratz Ig. Love ya.” *Gladio*

“So happy for you Iggy…” *Prompto*

And as the others bestow their own words of happiness onto my full heart, the final bit of joy I am granted this night, beside’s knowing that you are at my side for eternity, is all of the kind words that are given as we hold each glass up for its christening and drink to the good fortune our friends are wishing us.

***

One year later on our first anniversary the three sets of glasses are taken out of the cupboard and filled with sparkling cider as we drink in solidarity to the words our family has for us in reference to not only a successful year, but the one up ahead that will expand our family from just us two, to three.


End file.
